In A Course Of A Lifetime
by KayxKay
Summary: Completely redone! Special thanks to Twilighted Brat she's the best!
1. Meeting New People

**I had this redone for all those who are wondering.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Twilight or HP.**_

_**I wish I could own Emmett though. *wink-wink***_

* * *

Chapter 1- Meeting New People

_Bella P.O.V._

Moving to Forks was dreadful, but I had to give my mom space, even though, she denied it. I knew she wanted some more alone time with Phil. Especially since we've had to hide a major secret from Phil the past two years that they've been dating. My moms a witch and I'm a half blooded witch.

Mom's side of the family are pure blood wizards and my dad's side are muggles. I've been attending Beauxbatons School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in France. Mom went to some other magical school in Scotland called Hogwarts.

Dad knows about the whole wizard thing with mom and he doesn't mind as long as I don't jinx or hex anyone in public. Once my dad pulled up to the house he quickly hauled my trunk and Nimbus 2001 out of the car and into the house.

I clumsily got out of the car and opened th back door to retrieve Athena my owl who was sleeping in her cage. She was a beautiful tan color with dark brown tipped wings. She hooted sleepily as we entered the warm house.

My dad was waiting for me upstairs patiently. My room was still the same except for the purple bedding and white carpet on the floor.

"I....Um hope you like purple." Charlie rubbed his head nervously.

"Purples good." I nodded my head and sat Athena's cage on the window seal.

My dad awkwardly shuffled then headed out the door. "I'll let you unpack so you can get ready ok." It was more of a statement then a question, but that's what I like about Charlie, he doesn't linger.

After unpacking my trunk I quietly climbed down the stairs into the kitchen. Charlie was in the living room watching a baseball game. I opened all the coverts to find them empty except for a few boxes of mac n' cheese, spaghetti, and a few cans of tomatoe sauce.

Luckily I found some hamburger, two onions, half a good pepper, and a few mushrooms in the fridge. By the time I was finished cooking my dad was already sitting at the table waiting. Back at home mom used to use wandless magic to cook so she didn't need any culinary skills, but that's what makes us so different. I love to cook and she completely loathes it the muggle way.

After dinner I quickly went upstairs to let Athena out to hunt. She'll be back by sunrise to be let in again. Sleep came to me as soon as my head hit my pillow and sent me into a dreamless bliss.

* * *

**Yay I finally got it done so please review as to what you think ASAP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!**


	2. Discovering

_**This chapter is way better then it's original. Please remember to review on it.**_

_**I don't own Twilight or HP**_

_**And as before I wish I owned Emmett.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO -- Discovering**_

* * *

_Bella's P.O.V._

Athena's loud screeching at my window woke me up early. After letting her back in I laid back down. Today was June 31 and that means I'd have to go supply shopping in two weeks since Diagon Alley was having a sell on robes and other material I'll need for my sixth year which starts in August.

I slept in until 10:00 and I finally got up and got ready. After slipping on a white tank top, some old ripped jeans and my old worn out red chucks I headed downstairs. Today I was gonna go visit Aunt Nastia. My dad left a note saying he'd be back around 7 o'clock.

Since my mom used to live here when I was younger I knew she left the Floo Network working. Grabbing some floo powder I tossed some around me and called out 'Lestrange Manor.' Aunt Nastia is actually my moms cousin but I call her Aunt anyways.

One of the house elves Audrey was standing near the fire place patiently. As soon as I stepped out of the fire place she quickly bounced over happily.

"Ms. Swan are you looking the Mistress Lestrange? Audrey take you to her."

"Yes please." Audrey bowed and scurried off to Aunt Nastia's study.

"Mistress, Ms. Swan is hear to see you." I walked in behind the young house elf.

"Thank you Audrey, you are dismissed." Audrey bowed once more and gracefully scurried out to finish her duties.

Nastia Lestrange never looked a day older in her life. She had the signature Lestrange hair. Chestnut brown curls and beautiful saphire colored eyes. Aunt Nastia quickly ushered over and hugged me tightly.

"My sweet beautiful niece how have you been." She pushed me back tightly and planted her hands on my shoulder giving me a once over. "Still as beautiful as the rest of the Lestrange women."

"Where is Selena and Orion at?" I asked. Selena was two years younger and Orion is three years older then me and is an Auror.

"Orion's off doing Auror business and Selena's visiting her muggle-born friend Hermoine."

Me and Aunt Nastia hanged out the rest of the day. She told me about when her and my mom were younger. She told me about all her 'conquests' and about Selena and Orion's dad Sirius Black, then about James and Lily Potter.

When I got home the living room was empty and I heard voices coming from the kitchen. My mom, dad, and a few other voices could be heard from within. I cautiously entered the dining/kitchen. My mom and dad were talking to some worn out looking guy about my moms age with sandy brown hair and a mustache and an older man with half moon lens glasses and grey hair and a white beard was sitting next to the other man.

They turned as I entered. My mom shot me a quick grin and hugged me. "Bella come sit down we have some news."

I sat across from my mom at the small dining table across from the younger man. The older man stepped forward smiling his pale blue eyes twinkling in delight. "I'm Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." He held has hand out and I shook it.

"I've heard about you from my Head Mistress."

He smiled brightly in my direction. "Well lets get down to business." He conjured up a chair and sat down on it.

"This man across from you is Remus Lupin." My mom swallowed thickly after she spoke.

"Nice to meet you sir, not to be rude and all but what does it have to do with me?"

Renee stared at me sadly and Charlie buried his head in his hands. "I'm your real father Isabella." Remus spoke up in a quite voice.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Please review what you think on this. **_**10/21/09**_


	3. Diagon Alley

_****_

I really hope you guys think this is better then it's original. Some feed back please!!!

_--10/21/09_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Twilight or HP**__---- Diagon Alley_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I just sat there. The others in the room were quiet after my outburst. My mom moved over next to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. '_She had the nerve to do that! Especially after all these years making me believe that Charlie was my real dad.'_

I roughly shook her arm off and stormed up into my room. After muttering a locking curse on the door I plopped down on my bed. I could faintly hear them talking downstairs. I needed to talk to someone. Someone like Fleur or Madeline. I met Fleur and Madeline in my first year at Beauxbatons. I spoke fluent French because my mom taught me English and French at the same time when I was a kid and plus we lived in the Magical side of Paris.

Fleur and her sister Adaline were on a shopping spree in Paris and Madeline was in Romania with her brother Ralphael visiting a dragon range. I must have fallen asleep after I let Athena out because by the time I woke up my alarm clock said that it 4:00 A.M.

Rolling over I tried to get comfortable and fall back asleep but I was restless. I spent four ours tossing and turning until I heard Athena's loud screeching and her talons scraping against the glass roughly.

Groaning I rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. Athena hooted softly and flew into her cage. Two weeks had passed and I found myself outside a cauldron shop in Diagon Alley with Maddy and her brother. Maddy's whole family except herself has gone to Hogwarts. She always wanted to go to Beauxbatons instead.

Maddy's family are all purebloods. They're not Voldemort supporters like many Pureblood Wizarding families are. Sirius Black and my aunt Nastia were black sheeps in their families. Although Nastia ended up in Slytherin but she was opposed to join Voldemort's death eaters.

Nastia had a younger sister named Gwenna and two older brothers Rabastan and Rodolphus. Gwenna was in love with Regulus black and the same vise versa they have twins named Gretchen and Mortimer. Gwenna was killed by Bellatrix because she was secretly plotting against the dark lord. I learned from mum that Rabastan was punished because he a 'supposed' faithful death eater fell in love with a young muggle girl. Rodolphus wasn't that perfect either. While he was married to Bellatrix he was shocking deeply in love with a muggle-born Ravenclaw he met in Hogwarts _(before he became insane)_. So half the Lestrange family aren't that perfect.

Aunt Nastia was burned off the family tree by her mum also along with my mom and Aunt Percilla. Aunt Nastia and her friends Thalia Gamp and Rachelle Zambini _( yes Blaise's mom)_ killed seven high-ranked death eaters and attacked Voldemort head on. They barely got out alive. It was all because Voldemort was planning on his plot to try and kill the Marauder's, Lily Evans and my mom again.

* * *

Back to the present I was half way done shopping when my cousin Selena walked in with a tall lanky red, a bushy brown haired girl, and a boy with round rimmed glasses and inky black messy hair. Selena came running towards me grinning.

"Isabella!" She lightly hugged me.

"Hey Selena how have you been lately?"

"Great I supppose. I met my dad the other day." Her grinned turned into a grimace as she mumbled the word 'dad'.

"Oh... How did it go?"

"He cried when he found out about me and Orion. He asked my mum why she never let him meet us and why we were kept secret from him." Selena suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

I looked over to see her three friends still standing by the door awkwardly watching us. "Hey who's your friends?" Selena brightened up and immediately pulled me over towards them.

"Hey guys meet my cousin Isabella."

The tall lanky red head blushed brightly.

"Hi I'm Hermoine Granger, nice to meet you." The brown haired girl stepped forward with her hand out. I shook it still looking at the red head who was staring out the shop window his ears blazing red. "Oh, don't mind him, that's Ronald Weasley."

The red haired quickly shot a glare at her and mumbled that his name was Ron. Selena pulled the other boy towards me.

"And this is Harry Potter." She grinned while still holding a firm grip on his arm.

"Hello Bella." He stuck his free hand out and smiled lightly. "I've hear a bunch about you from Selena." He craned his neck slightly towards hers when he said her name smiling.

I suddenly had an evil idea. "Oh, your Harry?," He nodded. "I've heard tons about you from Selena. Are you two dating yet?" I asked innocently.

Selena's face went from pale to bright red. While Harry eyes got big and his face turned even brighter then Ron's.

Hermoine and Ron were staring at the couple now wide eyed and jaw dropped. Just then a man who looked just like Harry and a red headed woman with green eyes carrying a little girl on her hip walked in.

"Harry, hunny did you get your stuff?" The approached. "Sweet heart what's wrong why is your face all red?" The red head who must be Harry's mom leaned forward and checked his forehead with her free hand. "You don't have a temperature."

"I- I'm fine." He breathed sharply.

His mom didn't looked convinced but backed off immediately.

Harry's dad told her to leave him alone while he grinned at Selena and Harry's laced fingers. She turned towards me and smiled. "You must be Isabella Renee and Remus's daughter right?"

I numbly shook my head.

"I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James and daughter Nicole." She jestured to Harry's dad and her daughter at her side. "You must have met Harry already right?"

I nodded again not trusting my voice.

* * *

------ _**Time Skip**_ --------

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful when I met back up with Maddy until we reached a discount book store. I was up pretty high on one of the ladders trying to find the Divination book I was assigned to have for this term. I noticed a book called _The Advanced Study of Divination in The Magical World._ I climbed up to the top of the ladder, the muscles in my arms aching as I reached for the blue cover. I was stretching my arm to an almost painful level, placing the tips of my toes on the rung I was currently standing on.

I had just managed to grasp the silky covering with my fingertips when some dust sprinkled down and I inhaled accidently. I sneezed. Startled, I lost my balance, my shoes slipping off the rung as I began to fall, the book falling after me as someones gasp feeled my ears.

My lungs seemed to stop taking in air, the store's ceiling filled my vision as I tried to prepare myself for impacting with the hard wooden floor, expecting to feel extreme pain at any moment, but felt myself land on something much softer instead, hearing a dull CLUNK as the book landed next to me.

I tried to calm myself down, letting myself breathe, taking in large gulps of air, in too much shock to move and thankful that my head didn't seem to be cracked open.

'_I need to seriously stop being a clutz.'_

At least that's what I thought, until my brain registered the two strips of heat across my midsection.

Turning my head sharply, my neck throbbing slightly from the force of it, I found myself staring into a pair of gray eyes.

"Are you ok?" His eyes filled with concern. All I did was breathe in and out forcefully from the shock.

Nodding my head shakingly as he helped me to my feet. He bend down and picked up my book that I forgot about.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I could feel his awkwardness coming off him in waves. Smiling slightly I turned aroun d and quickly went to look for Maddy so we could finish shopping and head home.

"Wait?!"

Turning slightly to see the boy who just saved me running after me. He came to a sudden hault exactly across from me.

"Y-yes?" I asked startled.

"I...um.... wanted to know your name," He rubbed his neck nervously staring at the old wooden floor.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I perfer everyone call me Bella instead, and you are?" I stuck my free hand out to shake his.

"I'm Cedric Diggory." He smiled crookedly while bending down to kiss my outstretched hand. "It's very nice to meet you Isabella."

I felt my face heat up when he looked straight into my eyes. I heard someone running this way. "Bella, Bella where are you?" Maddy's voice echoed through the book shelves.

"Over here Madders."

Maddy came into sight from behind a book case smiling like an idiot. "I finally found you Hell Bells."

Me, Maddy, and Fleur had nicknames for eachother. Maddy's was Madders for the way she acts. Mine was Hell Bells I got it from Emilea and her vampire husband Emmett, and Fleur's was French Twist, it came to Maddy one day when we were in our dorm thinking up a nickname for Fleur.

"Well hopefully I'll be able to see you again someday." I turned towards Cedric smiling.

"Yeah hopefully someday." I smiled as he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

After he left Maddy turned towards grinnig like Chesire Cat. "So who was that hunk of a man back there." She wolf whistled as he walked across to another store while talking to and older middle aged man who had graying hair and glasses.

"Cedric Diggory, saved me from another almost death accidents."

"Oh, I understand, but still he's hot."

I smacked her in the head lightly and finished my shopping.

* * *

---_**Time skip**_---

* * *

July passed by slowly. I barely payed any attention to the muggle-world. My mom and real 'dad' Remus tried to talk to me multiple times but eachtime they kept trying the ruder I'd get. I felt bad for being rude to Remus because my mom never told him about me either. I apologized and he suprisingly forgave me.

I still treated Charlie like my dad and he acted vise versa. The past month I've been send a yellow bouquet of roses every Sunday from Cedric. Strangely I'd would have found it disturbing but I was actually excited when Sunday's came. I wrote a thank you eachtime.

In two weeks I'd be on my way to Beauxbatons with Maddy and Fleur. To more weeks until I was free from the awkward tension in this house.

* * *

_**Hope you like it. Sorry if any words are spelled wrong, the spell checker on the Document Upload won't let me check it's spelling. Also yes for those who are asking, James and Lily are alive they have a four year old daughter named Nicole. Sirius Black is Selena's dad, Remus and Renee were and are still in love, and Harry and Selena are secretly a couple that's why they acted like that when Bella asked and Ron blushes because he thinks Bella is cute. Also **xanimejunkie** no she's not part werewolf, somehow she didn't get that gene from Remus because he ddin't get Renee pregnant on a full moon or close to it.**__** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**_ _10/24/09_


	4. Beauxbatons

**I really hope those who are reading this story like it more then it's original. Anyways here's chapter four,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Beauxbatons_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Bella and her mom apperated them to Queen Meredith Station in Paris, France. Weeving through the crowd of people in the station Renee led Bella to platform 10 3/4. _(I made that up. lol)_ Madeline was waiting with her brother Ralphael by the platform waving them over.

Renee stopped Bella half way. "Bella promise me you'll try to write once a week?" Renee pleaded.

"Of course mom. I'll write to you every Sunday I promise." Bella smiled.

"Good, now I better not get letters about you and Madeline getting in trouble." Renee kissed Bella's cheek lightly.

"I'll try to stay out of trouble but I can't promise Madeline will." Bella laughed.

Renee checked her watch. "You better hurry hunny, it's almost time. Oh, and Bella I'm sorry about what happened woth your dad and all, I love you."

"I love you too mom." Bella hugged her mom and turned back towards the platform wall.

Madeline said her goodbyes to her brother and was already through. Bella stopped half and turned while her mom did the same. Bella ran and embraced her mom tightly. "Tell Charlie and dad that I love them."

Renee cried a little and nodded. Bella finally pulled back and ran through the platform wall with her cart. Athena squawked loudly when they hit a bump on the way through. Platform 10 3/4 was packed with girls speaking french and hugging their parents goodbye.

Bella looked for signs of Fleur and her sister or Madeline who already ran off ahead of her doing god knows what.

"Hellz Bellz!"

Bella turned to see Fleur dressed in a beautiful white floral cotton dress. The blue rose patterns were threaded in a very eligant way. And her hair was in an eligent bun pinned with crystal butterfly pins . Fleur walked up to her smiling, her sister Adaline not far behind in a matching dress.

"French Twist how have you been?" Bella and Fleur embraced.

"Good how waz your suemer?" Fleur spoke in her broken english.

"Fine and how was yours?" Bella asked.

"Good, mother took us shooping in muggle Parry. That's where I got diz drezz."

The white train blew it's whistle signaling that they had only ten minutes until the train was leaving. Fleur and Bella started to head towards the train when a tap on the window caught their attention.

Madeline was already in a compartment waving at them like a mad hatter. Fleur giggled while Bella shook her head trying not to laugh. Adaline already left with a few of her friends.

Bella and Fleur finally found the compartment Madeline was sitting in. Madeline who heard them before hand quickly pretended to be asleep. After storing away their trunks Fleur swiftly swatted Madeline on the head. Thus, causing Madeline to jump up and fall out of her seat.

"Ahh, I missed you to French Twist." Madeline grinned at her from the floor as Fleur scoffed and sat down crossing her legs. Bella just rolled her eyes and pulled Maddy up and sat on a bench acrosss pulling out a book.

"Whatz dat you're reading Bellz?" Fleur asked.

"Pride and Prejudice a muggle book that's very popular in the States." Bella informed not tearing her eyes from the page she was reading.

"Ah,"

After a few minutes of silence Maddy started to fall asleep against Fleur while Fleur conjured up a muggle french fashion magazine to look through while getting comfortable.

A knock on the door cut through the peaceful silence as the candy woman came by. "Any one for candy?"

Bella pulled out ten galleons she had in her pocket and opened the door. "I'll take three lady fingers, five chocolate frogs, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans."

"Thank you, that will be four galleons, please."

Bella handed over four galleons.

After the cart left Bella sat back down. Maddy was eyeing one of the lady fingers up. Bella gave Fleur a lady finger and purposely ignored Maddy's hungry gaze.

Maddy couldn't take it any longer and sprang into action. Whipping across the compartment and crashing Bella stealing her lady finger. "Ah huh, _victory_." Smiling, she bit the into the desert.

Bella just smirked. "Good thing I bought another one." She pulled the last ladyfinger out of the wrapper and shook it infront of Maddy's face.

"Whatever." Maddy grumbled with a mouthful of ladyfinger.

* * *

---_**Time skip**_----

* * *

The train came to a hault at Pegasis Station. The trio along with the rest of the female population on the train were all dressed in their blue slik uniforms. The trio pulled their trunks out and walked towards a light blue pegasis drawn blue carriage. _(Kinda like the one from Cinderella but pale blue, yellow and pink. Only Prefects sit in the white wagon.)_

Addy met up with Fleur again. "Adaline stay witz Madders and make sure she don't getz into any trouble."

Addy nodded and went with Maddy who was pouting, towards a empty carriage. Fleur and Bella pulled their carts towards the compartment. The prefect carriage was very huge inside. From the puffy white silk bench seats to the all white marble floor and walls within. Fleur and Bella greeted the girls inside.

Coraline and her twin Angelica the Heads this year were sitting up straight with their legs crossed and hands folded over them. Fleur and Bella silently scoffed at their artificial smiles and postures.

The whole trip to Beauxbatons Fleur and Bella spent silently talking about their summers. Fleur gently squeezed in a hug when she talked about her real dad Remus. Fleur kept asking Bella about Orion.

"Look the castle!" Fleur and Bella looked out the window to see a huge white Castle coming into view. When they arrived the duo met up with Maddy and Adaline again.

"Firs' yearz pleaze follow me." An old woman in pale yellow robes called out to the crowd. A large group of young first year girls ran ahead giggling and gossiping in french.

After having their trunks and owls (_and Maddy's white cat)_ were taken, the girls ushered inside the large entrance. The Great Hall's white walls glowed and sparkled with fairy dust as Fleur, Bella, Maddy, and Adaline took a seat near the head of the table. Pulling out their chairs Bella looked up at the ceiling. You could see the bright blue sky overhead through the glass ceiling. The tall Headmistress walked in and dinner was finally served.

* * *

---_**Time Skip**_---

* * *

After dinner Bella and Fleur headed to their dorm section while Maddy got held back for flinging peas at Coraline's beach blonde hair. Fleur changed into a silk nightgown and laid down on Bella's bed as Bella got ready.

"When do you t'ink Madderz will come inz?"

Bella stuck her head out the bathroom door. "Probably in an hour or so, knowing her they're probably planning her detention for this year ahead of time." Bella continued to brush her teeth.

Fleur shrugged and sat at her vanity. "Willz you braid my hair Bellz?" Fleur called.

"Sure, one second." Bella called before spitting her toothpaste out of her mouth. After rinsing her mouth free of minty paste, she headed out to do Fleur's hair. By the time she was finished Maddy walked in and slumped onto her bed groaning.

Bella and Fleur merily rolled their eyes and headed to bed before turning of the lights leaving Maddy laying on her bed in the dark still groaning.

"_Madderz."_

"**Yes French Twist?"** Maddy muffled from her pillow.

"_Shutz up before I shove my footz up your arze."_

"**Sorry French Twist."**

"Go to sleep Madders."

"_Hell Bellz." _Fleur's voice warned.

"French Twist" Bella mocked.

"**MADDERS!!"** Maddy lifted her head up smiling in the dark.

"_Maddy shut up!"_

"**Sorry."**

* * *

_**Hope you all liked this chapter it took me all most all day to do. Please Review as usual. Also this is around the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry's fourth year. I promise there will be more CedricxBella but in do time. In the orginal I rushed it and it sucked big time, so this time around I'm taking it slow. Probably around chapter 7 or 8 they'll meet up again. Also again my spell checker is down so please don't mind the spelling errors and please can someone tell me what I spelled wrong so I can fix it! Thanks a bunch!!**_


	5. Classes

****

Glad you guys liked the last chapter. Remeber to review and tell me what you think.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or HP.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Classes

* * *

_Bella's P.O.V._

I laid in my bed three quarters of the way asleep. A faint grumbling sound was echoing through my room. Maddy snored like a steam train sometimes unlike tonight it was more like a Volvo engine. Groaning, I snuggled into my heavy comforter sinking into the fresh flower aroma it was giving off. Muttering the lumos spell I lit my wand dimly and checked my alarm clock.

'5:46 A.M.' The clock read. Stuffing my wand back in my side draw I snuggled back in to my sheets trying to enjoy the last hour of sleep I had before Flaur got up and started running around like a crazed mother hen looking for her chicks. The chicks being her uniform.

I heard frantic feet rushing across the carpet in a hurry. Muttering french swear words a million times a second Fleur was rushing around in only her underwear and bra sorting out her uniform while trying to comb her long mane of hair. I glanced over to Maddy's messy bed. She was laying half off the bed. Sheets and comforter long gone from her constant tossing and turning.

Groaning, I finally got up slowly. After getting a shower and dressing in my uniform I pulled my wand out of my bedside draw and casted a levitation spell on Maddy. Dropping her on the floor was the only way you could wake her. Maddy popped up cursing every swear word known to mankind at me.

After Maddy was finally ready we got our bags and headed down to breakfast. Manners were key in Beauxbatons something Maddy lacked considerably, unlike Fleur who was always sitting up like a perfect young lady but only in public eye.. Since we're an all girls school you don't have to worry about boy drama but like everywhere else in the world we still have drama.

The new History of Magic teacher was a young guy. His name was Jasper Whitlock and he was married to my cousin Jolie Marie. Jolie graduated last year and was engaged to Jasper since she was fourteen. Jasper was part werewolf but Jolie still loves him. Professor Lupinetti came around smiling while passing out time tables to everyone.

"What class do you have first?" Maddy asked.

"Potions." I grimaced. Last year I being the klutz I am knocked over some unknown cauldron and blew up half the classroom.

"Uh oh that's not good." Maddy chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... What about you?"

Maddy checked her table. "Yes!, Defence Against the Dark Arts." Maddy was practically bouncing in her seat.

"How 'bout you Fleur?"

"Arithmacy."

"Boo!" Maddy crinkled her nose in disgust. "I hate that class."

"Nobody asked you."

"Shut up Bella."

"Both of you shut up!" Fleur scolded.

* * *

**--After breakfast--**

* * *

I was heading down to the dungeons while Fleur went to the top floor of the castle to Arithmacy class and Maddy went to the second floor for D.A.D.A. The Potion's teacher Professor Perrywrinkle was a middle aged woman with barely graying hair. She always wore her hair in a bun and when she smiled the very few wrinkles she had could barely be scene.

"Good morning class! Yes, another brilliant year of Potions!" Professor Perrywrinkle was practically dancing around the room in delight. "I hope you all purchased the potion ingredients books I listed. Also make sure you always bring it with your potions book."

Everyone stood in line infront of the class as Proffesor assigned us seats. "Adrianna Platt and Gretchen Freuse."

Finally my name was called. "Isabella Swan and Gwenna Barber."

I took my seat next to Gwenna quietly.

"Hello."

I turned towards Gwenna smiling. "Hi Gwenna."

The whole period Professor Perrywrinkle went over what we'd try to accomplish this year. I walked up to the third floor corridor since I had Charms next with Professor Cromwell.

My time table.

-----------

_Monday:_

**Potions**

**Charms**

**Arithmacy**

**Free period**

**Lunch**

**History of Magic**

---------

_Tuesday:_

**Potions**

**Charms**

**Advance Divination**

**Free period**

**Lunch**

**D.A.D.A.**

-------

_Wednesday:_

**Transfiguration**

**Charms**

**Herbology**

**Free Period**

**Lunch**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

----

_Thursday and Friday are the same as Monday and Tuesday._

_-----_

Professor Brockwin was our new Charms teacher. Supposedly at Hogwarts I heard from mom that the D.A.D.A. spot is always open after every year since it's cursed like our Charms teachers. Brockwin was five feet four inches with short spiky pixie like hair and was a huge ball of glowing energy.

I never really liked Arithmacy. I always get O's; in fact, if it wasn't for Fleur I wouldn't have that grade. Begrudgingly, I took my seat in the front of the room. Arithmacy droned on for what seemed like forever. The corridor was slightly packed as I headed down to the library on the other side of the castle.

Professor Avery assigned a two parchment essay on the magical properties of numbers one through seven. Finding a secluded table in the back of the library I plopped down in a seat and pored all my bags contents onto the table. I spent my whole free period in the library trying to understand this stupid lesson.

When I reached number five I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was 11:58. Two mintues 'til lunch started. Muttering a clean up spell I quickly sprinted out of the library. Clumsly I tripped right into Fleur and Maddy who were waiting for me outside the Great Hall. Fleur quickly moved while Maddy was left taking the full impact.

After lunch the three of us headed History of Magic. Jasper smiled at me when I walked through the door. Pictures of the First Wizarding War doned the walls. Along with wands and time lines of famous wizards.

Half the girls were fawning over Jasper as he stood infront of a podium his book magically opening.

"Welcome class to History of Magic." He had a slight southern accident since he was originally from the States like me. "This year we'll be studin' the First Great Wizarding War and fellow wizards such as the great Albus Dumbledore."

The class went by farely well. We were asigned to read pages 10-30 in our books and we were dismissed.

* * *

**--After Dinner--**

* * *

After finishing our History homework Fleur attempted to explain the Arithmacy lesson to me.

"I can't do it." Whining I leaned back and pouted.

Fleur shot a evil glare at me to shut me up. "Seven is the most powerful magical number," she started. "In the magical world, seventh children may have particular gifts. In ancient times, there were seven visible celestial objects. It represents perfect order and strength."

"Uhh, what?" _I'm so clueless._

"Just write that down HellzBellz."

"Ok....., can you please repeat that?"

"_Bella..."_

"Sorry..."

* * *

**--Bedtime--**

* * *

After braiding Fleur's hair I went over to my window to check my mail. Athena always leaves my window on a box on my window seal. A gold colored envelope had my name addressed on it in neat cursive writing.

------

_Dear Isabella,_

_I looked for you all day yesterday in school. I never knew you attended Beauxbatons. Professor Dumbledore informed me when I came to ask of him what school you attended. I hope what I am about to tell you won't scare you away from me. I've felt this unbelievable connection to you. I'm constantly thinking of you since we met. I look forward to someday seeing you again as friends though. I hope you are not to repulsed to by this letter to never ever right to me again._

_Love,_

_Cedric Diggory_

-------

W.O.W! Cedric was so very sweet. It might sound mushy but my heart just soared sky high right now. I pulled a piece of parchment and a quill off my table and started writing back a response.

-------

_Dear Cedric,_

_Please call me Bella by the way. I never got the chance to tell you I went ot Beauxbatons I'm sorry. Also I think it's sweet that your thinking about me that much. I would like to see you to sometime, maybe over Thanksgiving break? Also I'm not too repulsed since I'm writing back to you. Write back soon please!_

_Love,_

_Bella Swan_

-------

I whistled for Athena. After she delivered the letter I laid to sleep. That night I dreamt of Cedric Diggory.

* * *

**Please Review what you think.**


	6. Dueling

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'm trying my best too keep this going put it's kinda hard to get back into writing. Anyways here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 6- Dueling_

**Normal P.O.V.**

After breakfast Bella swiftly headed to potions. Being one of the first few students there she took her seat and waited impatiently for class to start. Bella silently cursed her luck as Fiona Leone strutted in. Bella and Fiona hated each other since first year. Fiona ordered Bella to move her half-blood arse to another seat. Declining just as rudely Bella ignored her until Fiona pushed her roughly to the floor.

Maddy and Fleur beat Fiona and her lackies to a pulp after that. Sauntering over Fiona haulted infront of Bella. "So hows it going half-blood?" Fiona asked in her fake high pitched voice as she picked at her manicured nails as if she didn't care.

Bella merrily rolled her eyes and stayed quite not even looking at the blond in front of her. Fiona narrowed her eyes into a snake like glare. "Hey, I believe I'm talking to you half-blood. Don't ignore your superiors." Fiona snapped her fingers and slammed her fist down on the table. Just as Bella was about to respond Fiona was flung across the room.

Bella looked up to see Jasper standing at the door wand out and ready. " Detention Leone. I'm stripping you of your title as prefect and I'll inform the Headmistress of this." Jasper could feel emotions and the hatred was practically coming off her in waves.

Fiona shot up. "You can't do that to me. It's all that filthy half-bloods fault!", Turning towards Bella she continued, "You half-bloods are just as vile as mudbloods." She spat each word with such malice in her tone Bella cringed slightly.

Jasper being half-blood himself glared hatefully at Fiona. "That's five months of detention and I'll talk to the Headmistress about expolsion."

Fiona stood completely stunned at her other professor's behavior towards her. Growling she stormed out the door Jasper following after.

Bella's classes went by in a blur until she found herself in a library trying to concentrate on her essay in divination. Bella spent the whole grueling half hour of her free period finishing her essay. Packing up her stuff she was about to exit the library when an owl flew in dropping off a letter to her.

Opening it she began to read the chicken scrawl silently to herself.

_--------_

_Dear Bella,_

_I've gotten detention for fighting with Demitrix again. She's like a female version of Malfoy. Very repulsive, she might be beautiful on the outside; but, her attitude towards half-bloods, muggle-borns, and 'supposed blood traitors' is completely sickening to be around and tolerate. Back on topic, she started to pick a fight with me outside Herbology. I went to turn my back and she tried to boogey hex me. Luckily Robynn was there to block it in time. I shot a boogey hex back at her, when Snape caught me and gave me and Robynn detention._

_Demi strutted off with Draco laughing all the same. I despise them both and unfortunately they both are my cousins. Help me!!!_

_Selena B._

_----------_

Chuckling softly. Bella slipped the letter into her bag and thought of the irony of how she was harassed almost the exact same way. Entering the Great Hall she seated herself near Fleur who was indulging herself in the hilarity of Maddy and Guinivar. As both raven haired teens were competing in a staring/glaring contest.

Slouching down next to Fleur, Bella sighed loudly to get the strawberry blonde's attention. Fleur turned slightly and raised a half curious half concerned eyebrow at Bella's troubled face.

"Iz everyt'ing alright Bellz?"

Bella shook her head and explained what happened in potions. Fleur's delicate porcelain like face turned deadly in a matter of seconds. Maddy hearing part of the conversation jerked towards Bella.

"HA, _**I **_win!!! Pay up!!" Quin shot her hand out impatiently as Maddy growled in annoyance and forked over the 3 sickles. Quin shot up out of her seat proudly and walked off.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short unlike the other chapters but I feel like if I try to force more into the story it'll end up like the original. Unplanned and very horrible. PLEASE Review or if you have questions please ask.**


	7. Talk of the Triwizard Tournament

**Hope you guys enjoy this one because the next chapter is when The triwizard tournament begins.**

**I don't own Twilight or HP.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

School the past the past three weeks has been loathingly boring. If I didn't have Fleur and Maddy constantly glued to my hip, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to get by. As usual we've been assigned piles of homework and I'm sure that any day now Fleur's going to get a grey hair from all the Arithmacy lessons she's been trying to force into my head.

Maddy took the easy way out, by simply smoothing talking her way into having Herold, the scribe, do her work for her. Jasper's been absent from teaching History because Jolie is due anytime now. I've constantly been talking to Cedric and my mom, being a werewolf, Remus accidentally imprinted on Selena's best friend Robynn. My mom found her way back into Charlie's heart and Cedric's writes to me at least three times a day.

Maddy keeps insisting that he's secretly some mad serial killer, who's out to get me.  
On the latter side, Fleur believes it's very romantic and I'm starting to think that she is secretly in the works of planning my 'future' wedding.

Though lately, the some of our professors have been packing things up, servant elves have been scrambling around with large chests, the pegasis' are being groomed and flown, and the large carriage, that's usually stored away, is being cleaned and worked on. At first, I thought I was the only one who noticed, but, lately students passing by have been talking about it too.

Fleur and Maddy walked down to dinner with me. Our headmistress sauntered in smiling charmingly at us as she passed by towards the head of the table. Once seated, our food appeared on our plate.

"Goodz evening girlz."

"Good evening headmistress." We chorused.

"I have an announce meant to make." We quited down immediately. "We have been chosen to take part in the tri-wizard tournament. It will be held at Hogwarts. We will depart tomorrow so get your trunks packed."

Excited chatter filled the room, but, was silenced when she raised her hand. "6th and 7th years will chosen to attend while the rest of you will stay attended here." Groans of displeasure filled the room. "I'm sorry, but, those are the rules. Also three other younger students will be chosen. Adaline Delecour, Meredith Bee, and Joanne Heith."

After dinner we headed back up to our dorm as Maddy and Fleur talked rapidly about the tournament. All I could think about was Cedric and seeing Selena again while I was packing.

* * *

**Next chapter is when the visit Hogwarts. I enjoy writing Maddy's character. They are kinda like the French female Marauders. Bella is kinda like James in later chapters, Maddy's like Sirius, Fleur's like Remus, and Adaline somewhat like Peter the follower without the betraying part. anyways please review!!**

Chapter 7 Talk of The Triwizard Tournament


	8. Picking Champions

**My cousin has been in the hospital in the ICU over Christmas. He's getting out Tuesday evening, thankfully. I'm glad he learned his lesson and will stay away from drugs and alcohol. Anyways here's chapter 8. **_12/27/09_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 8 - Picking Champions_

Bella's P.O.V.

Pointing my wand I commanded 'Pack' loudly at my trunk. My closet and drawers flew open as my belongings started to fold themselves before plopping neatly into my trunk. Maddy was struggling with getting her trunk out from under her bed and Fleur was pulling dry cleaning bags over her dresses before placing them in her trunk.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

* * *

We were woken at five o'clock sharp my Madam Perrywrinkle. Pulling our trunks down the corridor was difficult especially dragging them down the stairs. Maddy was stumbling all over the place while Fleur was bright and chirpy. My legs felt like jelly as fatigue started to kick in once we reached the Great Hall.

Maddy leaned against me half asleep as we all waited for the Headmistress to arrive. Finally arriving ten minutes later, we were instructed to head out to the carriage. A large white carriage was waiting outside. Six large pegasus' were saddled and ready for flight. Inside the carriage was as large as the Great Hall and modeled after it as well. Maddy slugged over to a bed near the carriage window and plopped down, instantly falling asleep.

Fleur laiddown and pulled out her book. I, on the other hand, took after Maddy and fell asleep instantly. Loud cheers woke me from my slumber. Panicking, I sat and looked around for any danger. Maddy was dangling ungracefully from her bed as Fleur stared out the window.

"Lookz Bellz it's Hogwartz." Joining her at the window I peaked through to see a large medieval looking castle in the distance. _'Cedric'_Was the first person that came to my mind. He always kept me notified on how he was doing. In the past two months of writing, I've learned that Cedric's a Hufflepuff, he played Quidditch, and was a Prefect.

Tons of students were watching as we came down for the landing. The carriage started to shake as we landed gracefully while the carriage thudded onto ground as the Pegasus' slowed to a halt. In the whole thirty second landing, Maddy was still out.

Fleur swatted her awake, finally frustrate with her hard headed-ness. Headmistress stepped out first as Coraline and Angelica followed after like leeches. Finally we were called to step out. Fleur and Maddy stepped gracefully out first as I stumbled a bit.

**-Later that night-**

After Durmstrang's entrance, we came in next. On cue Addaline and the other two girls gracefully danced in twirling around. After our opening was done we were seated at the Ravenclaw table as Dumbledore introduced the Tri-Wizard Tournament to us. Even through all the stares and gazes, I felt a special one in particular.

I looked up to meet a pair of warm grey eyes staring back at me from the Hufflepuff table.

"Cedric..." I breathed as he did the same to my name.

I felt a stupid grin spread across my face as Cedric grinned back at me. A boy with brown hair next to him nudged him playfully when he caught us staring at each other.

**Cedric's P.O.V.**

There she was. When Bella stepped out of that carriage my heart soared to new heights and watching her performance didn't help my problem either. My previous thoughts would have my mother shrieking in horror. My barbaric friend Ethan wouldn't shut up about Bella, which of the 'hot birds' were her. My seventeen year old side was reacting in ways that almost made me blush.

I felt like a stalker just by staring at her. The way she twirled her hair or fluttered her eyelashes made me excited. I almost groaned as she bit her lip nervously. No other girl had ever made me feel this way like she was. She must have felt me staring because she looked up and locked eyes with me instantly.

I was starting to fall head over heels for her and we only met in person twice. She breathed my name as I did the same to her. A large brilliant smile spread across her face as I smiled stupidly back at her.

Ethan nudged me and leaned over whispering. "Staring at the future Mrs. Diggory are we now?"

I glared swiftly at him while he send a suggestive smile and eyebrow raise back at me. I looked back to Bella who was talking to the blonde girl next to her. Professor Dumbledore silenced the hall to announced the speech for The Tri-Wizard Tournament. I grinned and nudged Ethan.

"I'm going to enter." I whispered.

"Me too." He grinned.

"May the best man win." We shook hands.

As we were dismissed I got up quickly and walked past Ethan and Ryan towards Bella. A black haired girl at her side whispered and pointed at me. Bella turned around and smiled as her curls bounced with each step she took towards me.

"Hello Cedric."

"Good evening Isabella." I bent down and kissed her hand.

"It's good to finally see you again Cedric." She breathed.

I internally groaned as my pants tightened as I fought with my hormonal urges on taking her right here. "Meet me tonight outside the castle. I have patrol out there." I breathed.

People around us weren't paying much attention as we talked. Bella leaned forward slightly with an dazed look on her face. She nodded her head while staring at my lips intently. I licked my dry lips and Bella's eyes seemed to darken as she followed my tongue while biting her lip.

I slipped my hand in her tiny one and walked us out the Great Hall and outside towards her carriage. I stopped us outside. "Meet me tonight at ten o'clock out here with your trunk." I whispered desperately.

"Why?"

I swiftly looked around, making sure no one would hear. Leaning in, I whispered in Bella's ear. "I want you to stay in my dorm with me."

Bella's normal flushed color skinned turned tomato red instantly. "W-what about your mates?" She mumbled.

Chuckling, I nuzzled her neck with my nose. "Ethan stays with his Ravenclaw girlfriend in her dorm and the other bed is empty."

Bella nodded her head quickly and pulled away. "I'll see you then." Leaning up, she kissed my cheek tenderly and all but ran to the carriage. The wind whipped harshly across my face as the cold November rain started to fall rapidly.

Sighing I rushed back into the castle. Very few students were loitering the halls at this time. Finally making it to my Common Room, I recited the password and entered through the still life painting.

The Common Room was pretty crowded as I made my way through the boroughs of halls. Once inside I changed my damp robes into a new pair for tonight. Once finished I checked my pocket watch. It was 7:24 p.m. That meant I had six minutes to meet up with Meredith Gress to take over patrol.

Two and a half grueling hours later it was finally over. I jogged down the corridor and outside of the castle down towards the Beauxbatons carriage. Bella was waiting where I told her to, shivering from the cold.

"Hey Ed-dward w-what took you s-so long.." She mumbled through her chattering teeth.

"Patrol." I mumbled guilty. "Here, wear this."

I tore off my heavy winter robe and wrapped it around her shivering form. After pulling her close I carried her trunk and started towards the castle. Stopping suddenly, I groaned at my stupidity.

"What's wrong Cedric?" Bella asked as she pulled a way worriedly.

Grabbing onto Bella, I held her and the trunk tightly to my chest and apparated us into my dorm room. Bella stumbled back in shock. Something in me finally snapped. I dropped the trunk suddenly and reeled forward towards Bella.

My lips attacked Bella's viciously in hunger and need. The past two, almost three, months was torture for me because after our first time meeting all I could think about was her. I barely knew Bella when we first started writing and now I can barely control myself in her presence. Gripping her thigh, I lifted it around my waist before walking us backwards onto the bed.

Without breaking our kiss, I weaved my hand into Bella's long mahogany locks, gently pulling away from her lips. Pulling her head to the side, I buried my face in her neck, sucking, nibbling, licking, and biting was all I could focus on. Bella's moans weren't helping my problem down South as I ground up against her pantie covered opening.

I flipped us over so she was on top. She leaned into the crook of my neck as I moved her up and down starting a rhythm before bunching her thin silk night gown up to her waist for better access. Bella gripped my shoulders as she started moving against me roughly. I know tomorrow morning's going to be awkward, but right now all I could do is feel in the moment.

Bella was panting heavily against my ear as she buried her head deeper into my neck while her left hand buried itself into my hair as the other clung to my shoulder for support. My head lulled back against the hard iron head board as Bella picked up speed. She cried out my name and collapsed against me and I followed after minutes later.

I could feel wetness seep through my pants from Bella as she laid panting. Finally catching my breath I rolled us gently over. Bella was still flushed and sweaty as she laid sleeping. After adjusting her nightgown, I got up out of bed and changed into a pair of pajamas.

* * *

**-Time skip (three days later)-**

* * *

_Bella's P.O.V._

Mortified, that's what I felt when I awoke. Cedric was behind me spooning me gently. _'Relax you didn't shag him.' _My mind kept telling me.

**'Yeah, well I pretty much did shag him.' **I argued.

The past three days was a little awkward around each other. Cedric was feeling guilty for doing it and I was completely embarrassed. Fleur and Maddy kept questioning me on what was wrong with me lately. I just shrugged it off saying that I was 'homesick'.

Cedric left me a note this morning to meet up with him before lunch time. Fleur and Maddy escorted me down there, flirting with a few boys on the way. Cedric was standing with two of his mates outside the Great Hall, joking and laughing with each other.

Maddy winked at me before heading off and Fleur gave me an encouraging smile before gliding into the hall after Maddy. Ethan, the boy to the right of, Cedric pointed at me smiling. Cedric turned towards me and waved me over.

"Bella." He held his arm out as I stopped in front of him.

Taking it, I smiled. "Cedric." He escorted me into the Hall over to the Hufflepuff table, Ethan wondered off somewhere when we entered.

Sitting down next to Cedric, I blushed. "What about your friends?"

"Ethan won't say anything." Cedric squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry about...you know...about the other day." He blushed.

"It's o-okay." I stuttered.

All of a sudden Ethan and some other boy came and sat across from us. Ethan immediately stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you future Mrs. Diggory." He grinned.

A few kids perked up and looked at us. I felt like climbing under the table from embarassment "Sod off Ethan." The blonde boy hissed. "You're embarrassing them."

"I was just joking. Ced knows that, right Ceddy-o-boy?" Ethan pleaded, nudging Cedric's soldier.

Cedric turned towards me, seeming unfazed by Ethan's pleading. "These are my two best friends. Ethan as you already know and Ryan Snyder."

Ryan turned fully towards me and my breathe hitched. He was beautiful like the Greek god Apollo. His hair was baby fine platinum blond, his eyes were sky blue, and he had a strong angular jaw, but Cedric was more my type. As hypocritical as it sounds, blonds don't appeal to me well enough to date even he himself.

"E'llo luv nice to meet yah.", he stuck his hand out and I shook it. "Ignore this here wanker. Ethan's as daft as Loose Lind or Pancy Parkinson." He joked as he pointed to two unattractive, I believe, Slytherin students, who seemed to have a permanent sneer as they stared at the Gryffindor table with distaste.

"Oi take that back!" Ethan growled.

"Or what you daft bird brain?" Ryan taunted.

"Oh I oughta...." Ethan growled louder.

"Oughta what?" Ryan snickered.

The rest of Breakfast seemed to be the same as it started. Ryan constantly insulted Ethan and it seemed like each passing second Cedric was slowly be pulled towards me like a magnet. After breakfast Cedric walked me down the Court Yard to my carriage.

"Are you sure that can fit all of you girls? It's awfully small." He murmured thoughtfully as he stared across to the carriage.

"The Headmistress will increase it's size with in. Anyways, you need to get to class before your late for potions." I leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he skillfully met my lips. I felt my blood start to heat up and my skinned tingle as his tongue met mine. We finally pulled apart for air, as I tried to gain control of my breathe I looked up at Cedric. His eyes were black with pure raw desire, that made me almost come right there.

"I'll see you tonight Bella." He kissed my lips tenderly, briskly walking away.

I walked through the tunnels almost reaching the carriage when I heard faint moans coming from the end of the hall. I was late already, so I figured 'why not' and walked faster to the entrance to find my _cousin _**Selena Black **acting like a snogging harlot with boy wonder **Harry Potter**. Gaping and trying not to make a fool of myself, I cautiously backed up and ran for it. But, of course, being me that wasn't possible as I tripped when I reached outside.

I started to go forward as someone or someones reached out and caught me. I looked up at two tall twin read heads grinning down at me. "E'llo dear Miss Swan." One noted.

"Would've been a nasty fall there dear bird."

"Very nasty fall indeed Fred." They must have noticed my confused look because they smiled humorously and pulled me up.

"I'm George, he's Fred." The red head, to my left introduced. "You're Sel's cousin Isabella, right?"

"Yeah..." I answered awkwardly.

* * *

__Time skip__

* * *

After the twins escorted me back towards the carriage laughing and joking the whole way. Classes were tiring as usual. I was assigned tons of Arithmacy homework, which should keep me busy until dawn, Fleur was half way done in the last ten minutes we were giving to start on it. Muggle math isn't any better then Arithmacy, all I have to do is look a a math problem over the age for a 12 year old and I get a migraine.

I skipped lunch to study Arithmacy with Fleur in the library. Selena wanted me to eat dinner with her today, in which I accepted. Selena, me , and Hermoine were watching students place there name in the goblet. After the hilarious show the twins put on, we heard running. Looking up I saw Cedric, Ethan, and a few other Hufflepuff students step up and place their names in the goblet.

I suddenly felt a sinking feeling as Cedric tossed his name in. It was dreadfully clutching at me. I tried to banish the feeling but it only seemed to get worst until Selena rubbed my shoulder and grinned slightly.

"I'm pretty sure he won't even make it. Don't go and worry yourself sick." She grinned.

Selena might be a trouble making goof ball, but she senses when someones upset. Hermoine flagged Ron, who was blushing, and Harry. My stomach still couldn't digest that dreaded feeling and all through dinner I barely touched my meal. A few times Hermoine would lean over and ask if I'm ok, while the others continued joking. Once dinner was over I made to get up when Proffesor Dumbledor got up and started his speech.

Time seemed to slow down. Viktor Krum was called first in which he was escorted beyond the teachers tables to another room. My stomach started to churn as Fleur's name was announced. I looked over to see her smiling artificially at everyone, but when she walked by I caught the haunted and tortured look she casted in her blue eyes.

"......and representing Hogwarts will be....Cedric Diggory." I started to lose focus on everything. My hands suddenly felt clammy, I was slightly hyperventilating, and a massive headache was coming on, everything sounded faraway as I sat there.

A bright flash was all I could see and then. I was standing there, in a mysterious grave yard I fat rat looking man had his wand pointed at someone. "Avada Kedavra!" He cackled cynically. My focus started to shake. "Bel... Bel-la...Bella!"

I jerked my head towards Selena, wait, I looked around to see that I was still in the Great Hall. "W-what happened?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"I don't know, one minute you were fine and the next you started to break into a cold sweat and was practically hyperventilating." He answered concern marring on her face. "Your eyes were glazed over like... Like Harry's are when he has a vision!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in curiosity, but shook it off. "Can you walk with me to the Hufflepuff entrance?"

"Yeah, come on while the teachers are distracted." We sneaked past over to the entrance and waited. Just as a prefect entered, we sneaked out giggling. After reciting the password I opened the entrance and slugged up to the boys dormitory. Opening Cedrics door, I stripped down to only my panties and slid into his bed and closed the drapes. Emotions hit me as I started to sob uncontrollably into one of the pillows. I barely registered the naked chest that pressed against my back and the strong are around my waist. Cedric started to rub my back soothingly asking what was wrong. I gurgled a sloppy response as the tiredness would not go away. But strangely the dreading feeling and replaced with a feeling of protectiveness. Something bad was going to occur soon. I could feel it.

* * *

**My first two reviewers will get a sneak peak into my plot. Please review. Also my cousin is doing better and has been out of the hospital for a while now. He's been diagnosed with type to diabetes. Thanks for understanding my situation. P.s. there will be no actual lemons until around the second task.** _1/17/10_


	9. Major Announcement

**Just to let everyone know, I haven't quit on this story. The last 2 chapters sucked. They didn't fit into the story, well more importantly the lemon scene. I'm revising the story and fixing spelling errors. My little sister will be in 9th grade in the fall and she's doing a 10th grade level english (she practically reads about 150-200 pages a day. Checks for updates to come!!!**

**Thanks**

**KayxKay**


	10. update

**I've noticed ILuvKellanForever's story called**_ 'Franny Potter and The Gates Keeper'. _**Though she's only fifteen or fourteen she writes very well for her age. You guys should check it out. BTW I'm working on the revising as we speak so look for an update soon.**

**~KayxKay**


End file.
